les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Navy
The Alliance Navy is the branch of the Systems Alliance military responsible for naval operations. The Alliance Marines, the ground operations branch of the Alliance military, are a specialized branch of the Navy. The Alliance Navy is still one of the greater naval forces in Citadel Space. Its military prowess drew the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council was concerned about the possible outcome of another war between humans and turians, they were also keen to harness the Alliance Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. Because of the Alliance Navy's top soldier's Commander John Shepard and Commander Alistair Creed, this brought the human's potential into the limelight and is now a major council race along with the Turians, Asari, Salarians, Krogan, and Quarians. __TOC__ The Navy is a space combat force primarily charged with protecting human colonies, space stations, and mass relays. While the Navy stations only use token garrisons to guard Alliance colonies, its strength is centered upon powerful fleets stationed at mass relay nexuses that can rapidly respond to any colony under attack. The Alliance Navy possessed over 200 vessels as of the First Contact War in 2157 CE, including several dreadnoughts, and was divided into at least two fleets. By 2186 CE and the onset of the Reaper War, it possessed nine dreadnoughts and was divided into at least eight fleets. As of today it possesses ten dreadnoughts and is divided over four large fleets. Alliance fleets are subdivided into numerous flotillas, each of which include a cruiser and 4-6 frigates. Its individual vessels range considerably in size and firepower, varying from hundred-meter-long frigates to nearly kilometer-long dreadnoughts. Fleet units are also supported by fighters and dedicated interceptors deployed from cruisers, dreadnoughts, and carriers. Fighter carriers, dreadnought-sized ships that contain extensive hangars and employ fighters as their main armament, are a distinctly human innovation. Following the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, Admiral Steven Hackett was appointed the head of the Alliance Navy. As of his resignation and subsequent murder by Lady Carmella, Admiral David Anderson is now head of the Alliance Navy. First Fleet The First Fleet was and still is the largest in the Alliance Navy. Based at Creed Castle on Earth, the First Fleet guards Earth, the Sol system, and the Charon Relay. It serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different clusters. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, the First Fleet is stationed near the Charon Relay. By the time Admiral Hackett ordered a retreat, the fleet had been cut in half. Commanding Admiral Ines Lindholm made the painful decision to use a tenth of the fleet's remaining vessels as cover so the remainder could escape. Her gamble paid off, as the First Fleet limped out of the relay to rally with the rest of the Alliance forces on the run. The First Fleet has grown significantly since it came under the ever watchful eye of now Superintendent Norah Creed. Note: Although the Hope's Enigma is a private vessel it's still classified as the official flagship of the First Fleet. Second Fleet Commanded by Admiral Kastanie Drescher during the First Contact War of 2157, the Second Fleet was responsible for the liberation of Shanxi from turian occupation. Part of the Second Fleet was made up of materiel and volunteers from Elysium. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, the Second Fleet helped defend Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett is eventually forced to sacrifice the entire fleet to give the Third and Fifth Fleets a chance to escape. The names of the lives lost in the Second Fleet are memorialized at Creed Castle in London. Second Feet hasn't been reestablished as of yet. Third Fleet Once stationed at Arcturus Station and is now called the Arcturus fleet, the Third Fleet was headed by Admiral Nitesh Singh. When the Reapers came for the station in 2186, Singh had already pulled his command ship, the SSV Logan, back to an ideal firing position for its mass accelerator cannons. The dreadnought's guns managed to slow down a destroyer before it could demolish the Third Fleet, but Singh was forced to retreat in the face of overwhelming opposition from the Reapers. Singh has since retired and now Third Fleet is commanded by Norah Creed's younger brother, Admiral Noel Matlock and is now stationed at Luna, the new headquarters of the Interplantary Combatives Training facility. Third Fleet is now the second largest Alliance Fleet. Fourth Fleet The Fourth Fleet was stationed near Earth at the time of the Reaper invasion in 2186. It was given a few minutes of advance warning after the Reapers emerged from the Charon Relay and engaged with the First Fleet, but was destroyed nonetheless. The names of the lives lost in the Fourth Fleet are memorialized at Creed Castle in London. Fourth Feet hasn't been reestablished as of yet. Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet was also known as the Arcturus Fleet, as it used to be based at Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett was the commanding officer before his promotion to Councilor, and frequently gave Commander Shepard, Lt. Commander Norah Creed, and White wolf (Commander Alistair Creed) missions for the Alliance. Subsequent to the Battle of the Citadel, the Fifth Fleet was awarded the Palladium Star by the Citadel Council for their involvement in that pivotal battle. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, the Fifth Fleet helped defend Arcturus Station. When the Reapers began to overwhelm Alliance forces, Admiral Hackett sacrificed the Second Fleet to allow the Third and Fifth Fleets to escape. The Fifth Fleet was transferred to the Citadel to be integrated into the Citadel Fleet, as Admiral Hackett wanted to keep his best and brightest with him. Although he was murdered, Allucard Creed now has command of the Fleet as the two were good friends. 63rd Scout Flotilla The 63rd Scout Flotilla forms part of the Fifth Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. The SSV Normandy SR-1 was originally going to be assigned to this flotilla, until she was given to Commander John Shepard to hunt Saren Arterius. The 63rd Scout Flotilla is still part of the Fifth Fleet and assists the under the table if they need backup whilst out on their missions. Sixth Fleet The Sixth Fleet was stationed near Terra Nova at the time of the Reaper invasion in 2186. Instead of being directly engaged in battle, the Reapers bypassed the Sixth Fleet entirely on their way to Earth. Their last order from Admiral Hackett was to avoid engagement and lay in reserve. The Sixth Fleet is still classified as a reserve Fleet and is currently in orbit around Terra Nova. Seventh Fleet The Seventh Fleet was stationed near Eden Prime at the time of the Reaper invasion in 2186. Instead of being directly engaged in battle, the Reapers bypassed the Seventh Fleet entirely on their way to Earth. The Seventh Fleet is now stationed at a small satellite station between Terra Nova and Eden Prime, and serves a training fleet. Eighth Fleet The Eighth Fleet was unable to stop the Reaper advance in 2186 and attempted to regroup at a secret Alliance station orbiting Ontarom, but was ambushed by Reaper forces. The fleet's surviving ship harassed the Reaper fleet, giving cover to colonists fleeing the area and defending a strategic communications hub on Ontarom's surface. The Eighth Fleet has subsequently disappeared and it's rumored that the ships from the Eight Fleet are under Cerberus control. 2nd Frontier Division The 2nd Frontier Division was a garrison based on Eden Prime. It was comprised of two marine brigades, the 212 and the 232. Due to the security issues involved, the garrison was called up to help when a Prothean Beacon was found, as factions from the Terminus Systems might have risked attacking Eden Prime for the beacon. The 212 guarded the dig site while the 232 was attached to the scientists' camp. The entire division was practically wiped out when the rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, and his geth army attacked the colony without warning. Few marines survived the attack. *'Known Members:' **Sgt. Oliana Marcellus, now Lily Kryss **Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams **Nirali Bhatia **Jacob Taylor 10th Frontier Division The 10th Frontier Division is a Systems Alliance marine division. The 3rd Brigade, 14th Infantry Regiment was assigned to a listening post on Nepmos before being assigned to Creed Castle after the Reaper War to monitor pirate activity. 103rd Division The 103rd Marine Division is Earth's largest collection of Special Forces soldiers. Officers from notable battles, such as the Skyllian Blitz and the First Contact War, run harsh training exercises in a variety of environments, insisting the marines be prepared to storm any beach, on any planet. Alliance ship types have specific naming conventions. Dreadnoughts are named for mountains on Earth; cruisers are named for cities on Earth; frigates are named for great battles in human history; and carriers are named after great leaders, artists, and intellectuals from human history. The "SSV" designation given to Alliance warships is an abbreviation of "'S'ystems Alliance 'S'pace 'V'ehicle". Dreadnoughts The Alliance has two dreadnought classes currently in service, the older Everest class and the newer Kilimanjaro class. The Everest class is an 888-meter dreadnought with a main gun capable of accelerating a 20 kilogram slug to 1.3% the speed of light (4025 km/s) for a kinetic energy yield equivalent to 38 kilotons of TNT. The Kilimanjaro class is armed with 156 broadside mass accelerator cannons, 78 on each side. The broadside guns are each as long as 40% of the ship's width. Cruisers Possessing more firepower and protection than a frigate and a greater cruising speed and maneuverability than a dreadnought, cruisers are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases and form the backbone of the fleet. Cruisers lead frigate “wolf pack” flotillas in small engagements and fulfill a supporting role to the dreadnoughts in full scale fleet combat. Frigates Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels equipped to screen and support the fleet. They are outfitted with GARDIAN defense turrets to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships and Javelin torpedoes to take down opposing kinetic barriers. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six ships. They use their superior speed and maneuverability to evade and maneuver into the opposing fleet to take down ships whose kinetic barriers have been destroyed. Carriers Carriers are a uniquely human design first deployed by the Alliance Navy. As large as a dreadnought, carriers are instead equipped with extensive hangar bays, using fighters and interceptors as their primary offensive armament. In fleet combat, carriers launch their disruptor torpedo bearing fighters and then try to stay clear of the action, as their hangars are essentially a corridor through the armor into the heart of the ship and a well placed shot could gut the ship. Combat Support Craft The Alliance utilizes various combat support craft to assist in operation. *First Contact War (2157) *Skyllian Blitz (2176) *Theshaca Raids (2178) *Raid on Torfan (2178) *Battle of the Citadel (2183) *Fall of Earth (2186) *Battle of Kronos Station (2186) *Battle of Earth (2186) Battle of the Citadel The Alliance Navy was instrumental in saving the Citadel when the station came under attack by Sovereig] and Saren's Geth. With the Citadel Fleet cut off by the locked-down mass relays and under heavy fire, the Alliance Navy was the only force large enough to provide reinforcements. The Fleet sustained heavy losses saving the Destiny Ascension. The SSV London, commanded by Commander Alistair Creed at the time, was one of the losses. Fall of Earth The Alliance Navy suffered the most devastating defeat in its history when the Reapers invaded the galaxy in 2186 and made their way to Earth. The Sixth and Seventh Fleets, located around Terra Nova and Eden Prime respectively, were completely bypassed as the Reapers committed to a headlong rush to humanity's most important world. Knowing that something was on its way, Admiral Hackett moved the Second, Third, and Fifth Fleets to guard Arcturus Station. When the Reapers arrived, they sent a dozen capital ships as a screen to distract the Alliance fleets while the bulk of Reaper forces used the Arcturus relay to travel to Sol. Hackett was eventually forced to sacrifice the Second Fleet as a distraction to allow the Third and Fifth Fleets to flee, leaving Arcturus Station, the Alliance's capital and home to 45,000 people, to be destroyed. At Sol, the Reapers immediately engaged the First Fleet, which had been stationed at the Charon Relay. This gave the Fourth Fleet, in orbit around Earth, a few minutes of advance warning. This final defense was quickly overwhelmed. The First Fleet was rapidly cut in half, and a tenth of its ships were sacrificed for the rest of the fleet to escape and rejoin Admiral Hackett. The Fourth Fleet was completely wiped out and the Reapers began to land on Earth. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Systems Alliance